Pangoro
|} Pangoro (Japanese: ゴロンダ Goronda) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 32, if the has a Pokémon in their party. Biology Pangoro is a large bipedal Pokémon, resembling a humanoid panda bear. It has a stocky build with a round belly, short legs and long arms with large paws, which are often balled into fists. Its head and belly are covered in thick white fur, while its lower body, chest, arms, and back are covered in equally thick but dark grey fur. A long fringe of this dark grey fur hangs down behind its back that, in combination with the rest of the dark-furred pattern, gives the impression that Pangoro is wearing a longcoat and trousers. Pangoro's three-fingered paws have shorter fur a darker shade of grey than the overcoat and are tipped with vicious black claws. Its face tapers down to a snout and its white color contrasts with its black ears and nose as well as the two semi-circles of black fur under its brow that render Pangoro's eyes indistinguishable. Pangoro likes to carry a thin leaved shoot in its mouth, which has prominent lower fangs. Despite its cantankerous demeanor, Pangoro is not one to tolerate those who pick on the weak. With arms powerful enough to snap a telephone pole, it charges into battle like a berserker, heedless of any damage it might suffer as it bashes its opponents. It can use the leaf in its mouth to sense the movements of those around it. In the anime Major appearances A Pangoro appeared in The Bamboozling Forest!. A Pangoro appeared in Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain. Three Pangoro appeared in So You're Having a Bad Day!. A Pangoro appeared in Rotom's Wish!, under the ownership of a nameless where it was defeated by Mantle's . Serena's Pancham appeared as a Pangoro in a dream in Dream a Little Dream from Me!. Minor appearances Pangoro made its debut appearance in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Pangoro appeared in A Conspiracy to Conquer!, in which it was being possessed by . A picture of a Pangoro appeared in Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , the Lumiose Press editor-in-chief used a Pangoro and two to try and kill Alexa in order to prevent her from giving information about the destruction of Vaniville Town to the public. Alexa was saved by , who battled the editor-in-chief and defeated him. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} , , (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 1}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 193}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Old-Growth Woods (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution + with a in the |no2=675 |name2=Pangoro |type1-2=Fighting |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Pangoro was designed by Hitoshi Ariga.Pocket Monsters XY by HitoshiAriga on deviantART However, he did not design its ; Megumi Mizutani did. Origin Pangoro is based on a . Considering how its pre-evolution needs to be around Dark-type Pokémon as a prerequisite for its evolution, its hot blooded, belligerent, yet virtuous attitude, and features such as a coat like cape and chewing stick, Pangoro also appears to draw inspiration from , Japanese juvenile delinquent leaders. The method of evolution may imply that the pure Fighting-type Pancham acquired its type after evolution due to being led astray by a "bad influence". Its coloration could be a reference to the , whose coloring tends to be more brown than black. Name origin Pangoro and Goronda may be a combination of ごろつき gorotsuki (rogue), ごろごろ gorogoro (rumbling sound), and panda. In other languages , , and panda |fr=Pandarbare|frmeaning=From panda and |es=Pangoro|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pandagro|demeaning=From Panda and Aggression |it=Pangoro|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=부란다 Buranda|komeaning=From , and panda. It is also a play on . |zh_cmn=流氓熊貓 Liúmángxióngmāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=流氓熊貓 Làuhmàhnhùhngmāau|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=पानगोरो Pangoro|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Пангоро Pangoro|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Pandagro fr:Pandarbare it:Pangoro ja:ゴロンダ pl:Pangoro zh:流氓熊猫